It is a common practice in the industrial service trades such as appliance repair, plumbing, etc. for the generally smaller and more portable tools to be carried in a tool box secured in the bed area of a pick-up truck. Because such tools are in any event regarded as high theft items, their known presence in a tool box situated in an exposed and unattended pick-up truck tends to invite the potential for theft.